A variety of different methods are currently used to mine materials in an underground environment, such as coal in a coal seam. Typically, tunnels are formed which may include a plurality of branches that provide access to the mineral to be mined. Workers and machinery are then passing through the tunnels to mine the material. Consequently, it is necessary to secure the tunnels with roof bolts or other support elements so that the safe passage of the workers and machinery is possible. Further, the tunnels have to be of a width and height that is sufficiently large so that the workers and the machinery can pass through in a convenient manner.
Dimensions of the tunnels are also influenced by a thickness of a seam of the material, ventilation requirements, an extraction method that is used, geotechnical conditions and other conditions. Typical tunnels may have a width in the order of 5-6 m and a height of are 2-4 m.
Examples of methods for coal mining in an underground environment include “Longwall”, “Board and Pillar” and to a lesser extent “Wongawilli” mining methods.
One of the largest costs in forming tunnels such as “roadways” underground is that of supporting the tunnels. Thus, a limiting factor for the economic success of most underground mines is the ratio of secured tunnel area to extractable materials. The known methods have disadvantages in this regard and there is a need for technological advancement.